


My heartbeat's running away.

by gyufan2303



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, Kisses, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufan2303/pseuds/gyufan2303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So i had this idea that it would be fun (and even sadder) if Kageyama knew Oikawa before the manga says they met and wittle Tobio used to really look up to his 'Kawa san.' Then shit hit the fan and now they're super awkwardly living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heartbeat's running away.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if Oikawa and Kageyama were family friends and Oikawa had to move away before Kageyama started middle school but their families still kept in touch. And then they had live together.

“Tobio!”

“Yes, mother.”

“Would it kill you to call me mom... anyway, I’ve found living arrangements for you in Tokyo!”

He frowned. “The dorms said they wouldn’t reply for at least another week.”

“I was speaking to Tooru’s mother and apparently Tooru’s roommate is transferring so he needs another one. That’s you!”

“But mother –”

“Isn’t that great! You used to talk _all the time_ about how you were going to live with ‘Kawa – san’ when you got older and be ‘impressive grown ups’ together. Now it’s actually happening! Go pack, you leave for Tokyo on Tuesday.”

Tobio’s throat felt raw. He turned away before his mother could see the horror painted all over his face and trudged sullenly upstairs.

*

Living with Oikawa was surprisingly manageable. There was plenty of glaring at first and a couple of times he was left with no hot water but they generally stayed out of each others’ way, Oikawa choosing to be indifferent to Tobio’s existence altogether. From the first day, they settled into a routine where Oikawa did the cooking and Tobio did the dishwashing and they handled their respectively laundry separately. They barely talked except to say: “the food was good,” “I’ll be late home today,” “Volleyball practice will run late this week,” “Please stop stealing my stationary, Oikawa san,” and occasionally Oikawa said: “I knew you'd fail that test because you’re a dense turd.”

All in all, it was much better than Tobio expected. (He had suspected Oikawa would attempt homicide within the first week but the closest he got was some dreadfully dry chicken that Tobio had decided to force down rather than risk breaking their tenuous truce.)

There was just one awkward, strange, little detail. Oikawa liked to kiss Tobio.

If Tobio was coming out of the bathroom and Oikawa was standing outside, Oikawa would kiss his cheek gently before sauntering in. If Tobio was chatting on the phone with Hinata (who was in a goddamn dorm having the time of his life), Oikawa would kiss his nose when he was mid-sentence so he would freeze up and Hinata would yell at him to stop spacing out. If he went to the kitchen to get water while Oikawa was cooking dinner, Oikawa would gently kiss the back of his neck. The worst was when he would come home late and Oikawa would kiss him on the forehead, excruciatingly gentle, before Tobio retired to his room.

Tobio had no idea what to make of it.

One night, Oikawa came home from a party a little after midnight and walked over to where Tobio was sitting on the couch, watching a volleyball game on tv. He leaned down and pressed a kiss into Tobio’s hair. Tobio grabbed Oikawa’s wrist with both hands before he could walk away.

“Why do you keep – why do you kiss me when you hate me?” He kept his head bowed so Oikawa couldn’t see his expression, couldn’t see how utterly vulnerable he felt, but didn’t relinquish the death grip he had on Oikawa’s arm.

“I’ve never hated you, Tobio chan.” Oikawa’s voice was steady, devoid of emotion.

“Yes you do. You’ve hated me ever since I came to Kitagawa Daichi and stood on the court with you.”

“I didn’t hate you.”

“Don’t lie!” He lurched to his feet and watched Oikawa flinch at the hurt in his eyes.

“When we were kids, before I even knew volleyball existed, you told me you’d always look out for me! And then I tried to follow you into the sport _you_ made look like so much fun and suddenly you didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Tobio, just stop.”

“And now you keep kissing me and I don’t know how to feel and I can’t take it anymore! Why can’t you leave the games on the court?”

Oikawa kissed him on the lips, the contact only lasting for a moment, before he pulled back and leaned his forehead against Tobio’s. For a while, the only sound was Tobio’s jagged breathing and the surely audible pounding of his heart.

Finally, Oikawa murmured “Who know’s, Tobio chan? Maybe I’m messing with you. Maybe you’re skin is just really soft.” Tobio can’t think past the roaring in his head.

More softly, “Maybe I’m feeling guilty about treating the little Tobio from my childhood like crap for so long. Maybe I want you to look up to me again, like you used to.” There was a faint tremor in Oikawa’s voice now.

“Maybe I’m trying to show that I don’t hate you. And I don’t want you to hate me.”

Tobio threw his arms around Oikawa’s waist and squeezed hard, praying this wasn’t some kind of sick joke.

“Do you want me to stop kissing you?”

He didn’t hesitate. “No.”

He felt Oikawa’s lips brush his temple.

 


End file.
